My Finest Hour
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: As she looked around, taking in the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, she couldn't help but feel like a fraud, a Cinderella, dressed in colored rags, trying to impress the prince. But as her eyes landed on his, & she saw him smile, she knew that her hour had come, & that it was up to her how things went. As she lifted her chin, she decided that this hour would be her finest hour. McGiva.


**My Finest Hour **

**Rifiuto: No****n Miriena**

**Summary: As she looked around the dance floor, taking in the others at the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, she couldn't help but feel like she was a fraud, a Cinderella, dressed in colored rags, there trying to impress the prince. But as her eyes landed on his, and she saw him smile, she knew that her hour had come, and that it was up to her how things went. As she lifted her chin, she decided that this hour would be her finest. McGiva.**

The ball was beautiful. Tables, laid out heavy with food, bunting and flags put out to celebrate the birthday of the Marine Corps. Men and women in beautiful clothing mingled and danced, as security detail walked the room, watching over the guests. Two years ago, she'd played security detail with the rest of the NCIS team, but because Gibbs had been given an invitation this year, and was expected to attend as a guest, he insisted that his "kids" attend as well. That meant no security detail this year.

Of which everyone was grateful, except for Ziva.

Sure, she'd gone shopping with Abby and Jenny because she'd had to, but she hadn't enjoyed the experience. Jenny had finally settled on a dark green spaghetti strap gown with a rusched bodice. The green was beautiful with her red hair, and she'd chosen a pair of black heels to go with it. Abby had, of course, chosen a black gown- with off the shoulder sleeves and a slit up the side. Her hair was piled on her head, and she had forsaken the black lipstick for red. As for Ziva, she hadn't tried anything on, so much as look through the racks, and in the end, had left, the only one without anything to wear. It was then that she decided she wouldn't go to the ball; the others in the team could, but she'd stay home and watch a movie or read instead. She wasn't even an American citizen, after all, she was a Mossad agent.

Slowly, they all started leaving to get ready for the ball, and as she'd gathered her things to leave, she'd found a note in the pocket of her jacket, written in Gibbs' familiar scrawl, saying he would pick her up at eight, and that she was to be ready by then. At first, she'd thought it was a joke, but when she got home, something tipped her off that there had been someone in her apartment, and she'd quickly drawn her gun. She found no one in the apartment; the only thing she found was a set of boxes on her bed, waiting for her.

Returning her gun to her holster, she'd slowly opened the first one, the smaller one, revealing pair of beautiful black heels. And then, she'd turned her attention to the second box. Resting atop the box was a note, in Jenny's elegant handwriting,

_Abby picked it out; we know you'll look absolutely beautiful in it, Ziva. We'll see you soon. - Jenny_

She'd set the note down and slowly lifted the lid, a gasp rushing from her lips.

Nestled within the box, was a beautiful ballgown; the strapless sweetheart top of the gown was a deep red, that slowly moved down through the bodice, before bleeding and fading into the black skirt. There was a beautiful design of white beading on the top of the dress that followed the red down to the black skirt. It was gorgeous; far too gorgeous for her to wear. And it must have cost a fortune. There was no way she could wear this dress, and she wouldn't.

Mind made up, she'd returned the lid to the box, and left, heading into the kitchen and fixing a cup of tea before curling up on the sofa with a book. But her gaze had kept wandering back towards her bedroom and that dress. Clearly, someone was trying to play Cinderella with her. Well, they could play. She'd stay home.

By the time seven rolled around, she hadn't moved, except to shift positions. And then Gibbs had called, said he was on his way to come get her, and that everyone was waiting to see her. She'd firmly told him no, that she wasn't ready because she wasn't going, because she wasn't American and she didn't deserve to go. She'd then hung up.

Big mistake.

Gibbs had shown up not long after, knocking on her door, dressed in his finest. Without a word, he simply entered the apartment when she opened the door and shoved her back towards the bedroom, standing guard to make sure she got dressed. Instead, she'd sat on the bed, staring at the dress in the box, telling herself that if she put the dress on and went, the others would only see her as an imposter, trying to become one of them, when she didn't deserve to be. Eventaully, Gibbs entered, taking a seat beside her. He'd looked into her eyes, and taking her face in his hands, had whispered,

"You belong there as much as we do, Ziver. You're one of us, no matter your birth country. You belong to us. To Tony and Abby and Jen and Ducky and Palmer and me. And McGee."

Her head had snapped up at that. "McGee is going?"

"You're all going. Remember? I insisted, and Jen managed to pull some strings. So yes, McGee is going to be there." She had taken a deep breath, and turned back to the dress.

Now, she stood in the ballroom of the hotel, watching the couples dance and mingle. She could see Abby dancing with Tony, Gibbs and Jenny talking with another couple. But where was he? Gibbs had said he'd be there, but she couldn't see him. Maybe he'd left. Or maybe he was avoiding her.

As she looked around the dance floor, taking in the others at the Marine Corps Birthday Ball, she couldn't help but feel like she was a fraud, a Cinderella, dressed in colored rags, there trying to impress the prince. The women were elegant, Marines in their uniforms or gowns, dancing or talking with their partners. There was beauty all around her, yet she saw none of it in herself. Both Abby and Jenny were beautiful in their own, individual way, and they were comfortable in their beauty. And normally, she was just as confident, but this...

This was something new. She had never been good at being herself in certain situations, and this was one of them. Especially when they involved a certain computer genius that she worked with. She had spent years dodging the feelings that welled up whenever he was near, but now... now she couldn't hold them back. Nor, did she want to. But as her eyes landed on his, and she saw him smile, she knew that her hour had finally come, and that it was up to her how things went. As she lifted her chin, she decided that this hour would be her finest.

He wandered over to her, excusing himself like the gentleman he was, and she felt her heart begin to race. Nervously, she smoothed the skirt of her dress, afraid to look in his eyes. "You look beautiful, Ziva."

She met his gaze, giving him a nervous smile before dropping her gaze nervously to her shoes. "Thank you, Tim." She had hastily pulled her hair up, with curls sticking to her cheeks and neck accenting her small features. Her makeup was very subtle, and she only wore her Star of David around her neck.

"I was worried you wouldn't come." Her head snapped up, and her eyes widened.

"You wanted me to come?" He nodded, narrowing his eyes briefly.

"Of course I did. I was about ready to go get you myself, but Gibbs beat me too it." She giggled softly, blushing. "I am glad you came, Ziva."

"I... I'm glad I came too, Tim." A moment passed, before he held out a hand.

"Care to dance?" This time, her smile was brilliant, the smile he loved, and she took his hand.

"I would love to." And as he led her onto the dance floor and she rested her head on his chest, she knew that the fluttering in his heart matched the fluttering in hers.


End file.
